


Loki's Redemption

by MoonlightBlitz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First time writing for people to read, Good Loki, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki's biological parents, Loki's point of view, Loki-centric, Odin's A+ Parenting, POV First Person, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlitz/pseuds/MoonlightBlitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki wasn't fully Jotun? What if he was only half?<br/>Odin banishes Loki to Earth where Thor and the Avengers find him. But Loki has nightmares and is anxious all the time and won't tell them why.<br/>Danger soon threatens and Loki will have to tell everyone what really happened before the New York incident.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of an idea I had that Loki is half-Jotun, half-human (and that they aren't considered people by Asgard) and an imagine I found about Loki telling Thor what really happened when he fell into the void.
> 
> If you guys like this kudos are greatly appreciated as are comments. I tend to take a while to write as inspiration comes and goes so you will have to be patient.

I sit down in the shade to take a short break.  _ Damn I hate the summer! _ I think as I lean back against the tree. Closing my eyes I take a few deep breaths.  _ Ok. First things first, when I get back to searching water is what I need first. Then I can think about food. _ My stomach growls at the thought of food.

 

_ Last night I was lucky enough to get a few scraps from that one restaurant. I could try there again tonight. _ I open my eyes with a sigh. “How did I get into this situation?” I mumble, all ready knowing the answer. My mind wanders back to that day a few weeks ago.

 

**_“You know what happens to Halfbreeds.”_ **

**_I had glared at him, “Better than a cell.”_ **

**_“You have no right to speak so casually!”_ **

**_“Oh, I’m sorry ‘Your Highness’,” I had said with a mock bow. “I suppose I’m not used to not being a person.”_ **

**_He had slapped me then. “Mind your tounge Halfbreed freak.”_ **

**_“I’ve been called worse.”_ **

**_“Have you now?” He had asked in a condescending tone._ **

**_I had looked him directly in the eyes, well eye, and said, “Yes. Your son, Odin.”_ **

**_He had slapped me again and ordered the gaurds to take me to the Bifrost. Then Heimdall had dumped me in the woods on my own._ **

 

I sigh as I get up and whisper to myself, “No point dwelling on it now.” I continue hunting for water and food.

 

                                                                                                                           ***

I groan internally at the smell coming from the restaurant next to me. I’m crouched in the alley to the side of the building hoping for a few scraps once the place closes. A car pulls in front of the building and stops. Out of the car comes some familiar faces and my eyes open wide. I shrink farther back into the shadows of the alley hoping they don’t see me.

 

I hold my breath as they go into the restaurant. I let out the breath once they’re all inside and I lean against the wall.  _ Please don’t let them notice me on their way out and please let this place close soon. _

 

Some time had passed and I had stood up and started pacing. I hear their voices and I peek around the corner of the building to see them coming out of the restaurant and walking towards their car. One of them glances my direction. My eyes widen and I quickly pull my head back from the corner.  _ Please don’t come this way! You didn’t notice me! _ I think in a bit of a panic.

 

I hear their voices getting closer.

 

“I saw him over in this alley. He was poking his head around.”

 

_ Shit! _ I think as I turn and start running down the alley.

 

“Wait! Come back!” They begin running after me.

 

I race down the alley turning into the next one and keeping ahead of them. I turn down another alley and come to a dead end.  _ Damn it!  _ I think as I turn around to see them at the other end and closing fast.  _ Come on magic! Just work for me right now and get me out of this! _ I back against the wall knowing I don’t have the energy to spare for even a simple illusion right now.

 

“Loki?” Barton says.

 

“What do you want?” I snarl back, my eyes darting between them all.

 

Thor steps out from the group,  _ Just my luck _ , and moves towards me. I bare my teeth and growl at him, very much like a trapped animal. He stops and asks, “What are you doing here Loki?”

 

“Oh did your father not tell you?” I practically hiss at him.

 

“Our…”

 

I scoff. “He obviously hasn’t told you then. He isn’t my father and he said it himself. I’m not even a person to Asgard. I’m just a Halfbreed, a creature. Dropped here to die. Considering this happened a few weeks ago I thought he would have told you.”

“Brother…” Thor starts.

 

“I’m not your brother you big oaf! I’m not even a person! I’m a creature that shouldn’t even exist!”

 

Thor steps closer and I growl at him again, flatening myself against the wall as far as possible. He doesn’t stop this time and he reaches out, grabs my hand, and pulls me into a hug. I tense and start trying to pull away.

 

“Let me go!”

 

“No. I don’t care what your race is Loki. You are my brother. Always have been and always will be.”

 

“I don’t believe you. All you and Odin do is lie!” I say as I struggle.  _ Can… Can he be telling the truth? Does he still love me? _

 

Thor simply begins humming the tune to a lullaby our mother used to sing to us. My breath catches in my throat as I stop struggling. A sob escapes my throat as I begin to cry. I hug Thor back tightly and cry into his chest. “Why? Why do you still call me brother after what I’ve done? After you know what I am?”

 

“Because you are my brother. No matter your race or what you’ve done you are still my brother.”

 

Thor leads me to the ground and I sit there crying and sobbing into his shirt.  _ What a strange sight I must be right now.  _ I think briefly but my thoughts flicker back to Odin.

 

“Wh… why doesn’t Odin l… love me? Did he e… ever love me?” I ask through the sobs and tears. Thor doesn’t answer, not that he has the answers to my questions. He begins humming again, pulls me closer, and begins rocking side to side. Right, left, right, left, right, left… I continue crying and crying and crying.

                                                                                                                           ***


End file.
